


Hue

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Romance, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke draws those eyes; paints those eyes; loves those eyes.Two sonnets for shukita.





	Hue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hidden away.
> 
> Everything I write for this pairing that mentions colors and/or red and blue is inspired by this [wonderful shukita video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRBWoTPVVF0). ❤

When Yusuke sleeps, he dreams in various shades of red and blue   
they paint his thoughts in bright, vivid shades, like acrylics  
the colors never seem to meet, nor do they ever mix  
into what he knows would be a beautiful hue.  
  
When he sees gray eyes, it reaffirms what he already knew  
they stare at him, dark and deep like onyx  
for now, he doesn’t think about the pain that gaze inflicts  
he just wants them to know he sees them, too.  
  
When he wakes up, his skin is cold and clammy with sweat   
food doesn’t taste right when it touches his tongue  
and all he can feel now is that craving to be loved.  
  
Even when awake, those dreams he can’t forget  
in his art, he tries to express those eyes, but he’s so high-strung  
he never sees those hands mere inches away, red and gloved.

* * *

Akira watches Yusuke paint, and it’s almost like he’s not there  
he could stay here for hours, just staring at the passion in gray eyes  
sometimes, Yusuke steps back from his easel to gulp in air  
Akira wonders what he’s thinking of as the paint dries.  
  
When Yusuke finally notices him, he looks startled, eyes wide  
Akira smiles at him, and Yusuke asks how long he’s been watching  
“not long at all,” he says, without remorse at having lied  
his chest swells as he looks at him, that painful aching.  
  
Yusuke touches his shoulder, leading him away from his art  
there’s something he doesn’t want Akira to see  
and just knowing he’s hiding something hurts his heart  
but if he knew the truth, it would fill him with such glee.  
  
And so Yusuke — hiding the paintings of the man he loves — keeps his affection hidden,   
and Akira just loves him more each day, letting his feelings deepen.


End file.
